Second Chance
by lxhan
Summary: It has been years already since Len and Kahoko got married. And somehow, they were blessed with a talented and handsome child, Naoki. Len is already a famous violinist while Kahoko is teaching at Seiso Academy as a Violin teacher. More summary inside.


**SECOND CHANCE**

-Lxhan-

Chapter 1- Happy Together

PLOT:It has been years already since Len and Kahoko got married. And somehow, they were blessed with a talented and handsome child, Naoki. Len is already a famous violinist while Kahoko is teaching at Seiso Academy as a Violin teacher. Are they going to be a happy family when there would be a time wherein you need to choose "Family" or "Career"? Figure it out! I don't own La Corda D'oro.

Special Thanks to: **NiCHoLaS-chan **(Nick v. Prin)

______________________________________________________________________

In one of the rooms in the Tsukimori Mansion, there is a busy kid who's trying to wrap a small box but he can't do it nicely and neat.

"arghh, I can't wrap this gift neatly!". He said impatiently.

"I give up!" He went to the corner of his room and started to cry.

Surely, mothers have the instincts, so Kahoko went to Naoki's room to find out what is happening to him. As she entered her son's room, she saw a crumpled gift wrapper , scissors, a tape, a small box and a red ribbon scattered on the floor. Then she tried to look for her son and found him crying in one of the corners of the room.

"Don't give up that easily Nao."She tried to comfort her son.

"Okay, let me teach you how to wrap it neatly."

Then they started to do the work together.

...."See, you are almost done! Get the ribbon and tape it there at the gift"

Naoki immediately obeyed his mom.

"Yeppeeey! I'm done. Thanks for your help Mom!!!" He shouted with joy.

"Good job, Nao...Daddy would be really happy for this gift and

he would be really so proud of you. So, we better fix all this mess and get ready for

Daddy's Birthday." kaho said.

"Hai!" Nao said.

(Len's Birthday)

Everyone was there at the mansion, the concour participants, their families, and friends. Kahoko was still at the dressing room fixng herself. She wore a light pink cocktail dress, a high-heeled sandals with a cute flower design on it. That was the gift that she received from Len during their Wedding Anniversary. She put on her make up and put some curls on the tip of her fiery hair. While her son was looking at her,and his face full of anxiety.

"Mom, are you done yet......?"he impatiently asked.

"Oh sorry Nao, I forgot that you were here all this time...."she apologized.

She look at him and try to see if he looks neat and handsome. Then she said.

"You really look like your Dad. Well, let's go and check on Daddy!"

Kahoko started to entertain the visitors especially her friends and best friends at the same time trying to search for Len. When she looked at the balcony, there she spotted her beloved husband. Len is wearing a white tuxedo. He was actually star gazing. She quietly walked to him.

Len felt that there was someone hugging him. He scented a strawberry perfume and he faced the person.

" I knew it was you. Kahoko" And he hugged her back.

"Happy Birthday, Len!"and she handed an envelope with a ribbon tied on it.

"This is the only gift, I can give you. Hope you'll like it! I better go check on Naoki."Then she gave him a kiss.

"Don't forget to **ENTERTAIN YOUR VISITORS** Len!" she put emphasis on those three words then shestarted to walk.

"Seriously."he brushed his hair and smirked, and followed his wife.

__Ryoutaro is already married with his ex-girlfriend before and had a son named Satoru.(instrument: Piano)_

_Yunoki is also married and had a son, Hiro.(instrument: Flute)_

_Kazuki was married to Mio and had a son, Kei.(instrument: Trumpet)_

_And Keichi and Fuyumi are already engaged.__

Len went to entertain visitors while Kahoko found Naoki at their garden that can be found at the back of their manor.

"Naoki, what's the problem? Have you already given your gift to your Dad?"Kaho gently say to Nao.

Author's note:

Review/Comments please!!!

..Wait for the next chapter..

_lxHan_


End file.
